Mario Hoops Wii
Mario Hoops Wii also known as Mario Slam Basketball Wii in Europe and Australia and Super Mario Basketball Wii in Japan, is a Super Mario sports game for the Nintendo Wii. It is the successor to Mario Hoops 3-on-3 ''for the Nintendo DS. It will be released in Japan on July 12, 2012, in the U.S. on September 4, 2012, in Europe on September 8, 2012 and in Australia on October 2, 2012. However, the game doesn't feature ''Final Fantasy characters this time, but has more characters and modes to play. The game will also include its own Wii Channel called the Mario Hoops Channel which allows players to buy special characters, special alternate colors and costumes and play in special tourneys. The channel uses 80 blocks. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is very similar to its predecessor. Players can choose a variety of characters and stages inspired from the Mario series. The player chooses a team of 3 characters which plays against another team of 3 characters. The player's team is identified with a red circle below them, while the opponent's team is identified with a blue circle. The player's team basket is ever facing ahead them and the opponent's basket is on the back. The match starts at the half of the court, with the center of each team preparing to take the ball that Lakitu will release at the start. The matches are played in at least 2 periods lasting 2 and a half minute. At the end of each period, each team's coin count is reset to 0 and another period will start. When al periods are played, the team with the most points wins the match. Characters Mario Hoops Wii will have 40 playable characters. 17 are default and the other 23 are unlockable. Every character in the game has a special move called Special Shot, all the characters have their own and unique Special Shot. There are 5 character types, each character is in one of those five types that are used for their advantages. * : These characters are balanced and have equal stats in all four categories. * : These characters are good at stealing, but moves slowly. * : These characters are good at shooting. * : These characters are full of tricky moves. * : These characters are very fast, but are a little weak. Default Characters They're available from the start. Unlockable Characters Characters that have to be unlocked. Downloadable Characters that have to be bought in the Mario Hoops Channel using Game Points earned in matches. Other Characters Miis. They're only playable in Exhibition, Special Game and Matchup Modes including Normal and Nintendo Wi-Fi Match. Alternates Default Alternates These alternates are already available. MHWii CyanYoshi icon.png|Light Blue Yoshi MHWii BlueYoshi icon.png|Blue Yoshi MHWii RedYoshi.png|Red Yoshi MHWii BlueToad icon.png|Blue Toad MHWii GreenToad icon.png|Green Toad MHWii YellowShyGuy icon.png|Yellow Shy Guy MHWii RedKoopa icon.png|Red Koopa Unlockable Alternates These alternates have to be unlocked first. MHWii TennisPeach icon.png|Tennis-wear Peach MHWii TennisDaisy icon.png|Tennis-wear Daisy MHWii BlueShyGuy icon.png|Blue Shy Guy MHWii BlueKoopa icon.png|Blue Koopa MHWii YellowYoshi icon.png|Yellow Yoshi MHWii PinkYoshi icon.png|Pink Yoshi MHWii YellowToad icon.png|Yellow Toad MHWii PinkToad icon.png|Pink Toad MHWii RedNoki.png|Red Noki MHWii GreenNoki icon.png|Green Noki MHWii BoomerangBro icon.png|Boomerang Bro MHWii LMKingBoo icon.png|Luigi's Mansion King Boo MHWii FireMario icon.png|Fire Mario MHWii FireLuigi icon.png|Fire Luigi MHWii ShadMarioBowserJr icon.png|Sunshine Bowser Jr MHWii BikerWario icon.png|Biker Wario Downloadable Alternates These alternates have to be bought in the Mario Hoops Channel using Game Points earned in matches. MHWii FireBro icon.png|Fire Bro MHWii RedPianta icon.png|Red Pianta MHWii YellowPianta icon.png|Yellow Pianta MHWii BlackYoshi icon.png|Black Yoshi MHWii WhiteYoshi icon.png|White Yoshi MHWii TanookiMario icon.png|Tanooki Mario MHWii KitsuneLuigi icon.png|Tanooki Luigi MHWii WarioMan icon.png|Wario-Man Courts The fourth court of each tourney is unlockable and can be played only in Exhibition Mode. The other courts can be played in Tourney Mode. Downloadable This tourney have to be bought in the Mario Hoops Channel using Game Points earned in matches. Items Like its predecessor, when players are on the defensive, ? Panels produce items similar to the Mario Kart series. Some items can also be picked on the offensive. *'Banana': A simple yellow peel that trips anyone who slips on it. *'Green Shell': Bouncing freely, Green Shells are more powerful than bananas when making contact. They are discarded from the field when they have bounced twice off the boundaries. *'Red Shell': Red Shells have less accuracy than in the Mario Kart series, and miss often if the player makes a sudden turn (quick-dash). The Red Shell then will act like the Green Shell. *'Spiny Shell': The Spiny Shell will fly in the air and target the ball, creating a blue explosion. Does not miss. *'Fake ? Panel': When thrown, disguises itself as a ? Panel, except for a backward question mark. A player trying to get items or collect coins will be knocked down when he or she steps on the fake panel, as well as lose the ball if it is on offense. *'Bomb': When thrown, they explode whitin 3 seconds, knocking anyone in the vicinity down. Items that can be collected by both the offense and defense: *'Mushroom': Boosts speed for the character for a while. *'Mini Mushroom': The Mini Mushroom shrinks any player it comes in contact with. Any player turned mini cannot perform most moves and gets movement lowered. Mini Mushroom's effects revert over time. *'Mega Mushroom': When players obtain this item they become bigger, allowing the player to push opponents. The Mega Mushroom's effects revert over time. *'Poison Mushroom': Contrairly to the Mushroom, slows the character for a while. *'Star': Invincibility. A single touch causes anyone to drop the ball. It is impossible to steal the ball from anyone invincible. *'Thunderbolt': Everyone except the user is struck down for a couple of seconds. Initially, the player must jump at the bolt to use it, as it is up high, giving the defensive player the edge. However, it eventually hovers down, allowing the offensive player to run into it. Items that are specific to one court: *'Boo': Makes you invisible for a short period of time. This item is only available in the Luigi's Mansion Court. *'Freezie': Characters can become icicles if hit by this item from Sherbet Land. Acts like a Green Shell when thrown. Modes *'Challenge Mode': This mode contains both practice modes and an extra challenge mode after completing practice mode. *'Tourney Mode': In this mode players can compete against opponents and can win 4 different cups. This mode is where characters and courses can be unlocked. There are 4 different tourneys, Mushroom, Flower, Star and Rainbow. When winning all, hard versions of those tourneys can be played. *'Exhibition Mode': In this mode, pick a team of 3 characters and your opponents, pick a court, set the rules and play freely basketball anytime you want. *'Special Game Mode': Play various basketball-based minigames. Up to 4 players. *'Matchup': This is the multiplayer mode of the game. Select between Normal Match and Nintendo Wi-Fi Match, in Normal 2 players have to select their 3 character team, select the court and set the rules, like Exhibition Mode. In Nintendo Wi-Fi Match, connect to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection and play against random players in the world and play special competitions. *'Basketball Vault': Listen to music, sounds and voices, view trophies, collectibles, records, etc. *'Options': Adjust settings such as audio, screen ratio, controls, etc. Special Games Four Special Games are available from the start and other five are unlockables. *' ': A giant design appears in the court. There are color panels near the design, dribble on a color and the ball will change to that color, then dribble on the design to paint it. The player has to paint it exactly as shown at the beginning within the time limit. There are 3 different designs depending on the selected level: Easy: Mario's Head. Normal: Toad and Toadette. Hard: Rainbow Yoshies. *' ': Players must get a determined amount of coins dribbling on ? panels while dodging Bullet Bills and Banzai Bills. When reaching the determined amount of coins, the player wins, but if a Bullet Bill or Banzai Bill hits the player, he or she loses. The amount of coins, Bullet Bills and their speed increases depending on the selected level, Easy, Normal or Hard. *' ': Players must prevent Klaptraps from eating the bananas by making a basket in the vines to make them change directions. The game ends when a Klaptrap eats a banana. *' ': Players have to take a Bob-omb from ? panels which move on the conveyor belts and throw them to Big Bob-Omb and get points. There are different sizes of Bombs, bigger ones give a great amount of points. The player with the most points wins the game. *' (unlockable)': This Special Game has 3 stages, each having a different Ghost as opponent. Players must get a determined amount of coins and preventing Ghosts to steal the ball, then the players have to dunk the ball in the basket and the Ghosts in the stage will return to the painting. When the players makes a basket with that amount of coins, he or she goes to the next stage, and after completing all the 3 stages, the player wins. Also players have 3 lives and if the Ghost steals the ball and dunks it in the opponent's basket, the player loses a life. *' (unlockable)': Players have to take food from ? panels, they have to take what Chain Chomp thinks he wants to eat, giving him the correct food causes the player to get 3 points, but giving him the wrong one makes him angry and will shot a paintball from a cannon to the player, making him or her to lose points. The player with the most points wins the game. *' (unlockable)': Players must face off against Mecha Bowser, dribbling Mecha Koopas and dunking them into the basket (Mecha-Bowser's mouth) while dodging its Bullet Bills and Bob-Ombs. Also, Mecha-Bowser can attack the player by breathing fire. The game ends when either the player or Mecha-Bowser is defeated. *' (unlockable)': In this Special Game players have to take black goopballs made by Gooper Blooper and dribble them many times on a switch to release a floating stone that protects them before Gooper Blooper attacks with his tentacles. The players has 5 lives, the player with the most lives wins. *' (unlockable)': Very similar to Horrorsketball, players must get a determined amount of coins and dunk the ball in the basket (Launch Star) and then go to the next stage. The differences between this Special Game and Horrorsketball is that instead of Ghosts, there are Lumas and the stages are planets, not mansion rooms. When making a basket with that amount of coins, the Launch Star will launch off the player to the next planet. After completing all the 3 stages, the player wins, but if a Luma steals the ball and dunks it in the opponent's Launch Star, the player will lose 1 of 3 lives. Balls The game has 22 different balls to use in matches. All the balls are unlockables, except the default basketball ball. Unlockables Characters Character unlocking criteria. Alternates Alternate color and costume unlocking criteria. Courts Course and Tourney unlocking criteria. Special Games Special Game unlocking criteria. Balls Ball unlocking criteria. Gallery Logo MHWii.png|link=http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fantendo/images/a/a4/Logo_MHWii.png MHWii boxart.png MarioNvF3D.png|Mario|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:MarioNvF3D.png LuigiMarioParty7-1.png|Luigi|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:LuigiMarioParty7-1.png Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bowser_HUGE.png PeachySp0rts.png|Peach|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:PeachySp0rts.png MKPC Yoshi Solo.png|Yoshi|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:MKPC_Yoshi_Solo.png SportsDaisy.jpg|Daisy|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:SportsDaisy.jpg WarioTime.jpg|Wario|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:WarioTime.jpg 250px-WaluigiMP8a.png|Waluigi|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:250px-WaluigiMP8a.png Birdo MP9.png|Birdo|link=http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/a/a2/Birdo_MP9.png Toad Brawl.png|Toad|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Toad_Brawl.png ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:ToadetteMP8.png DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong|link=http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/e/e6/DiddyKong.png Folder3000 dk.jpg|Donkey Kong|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong BabyMario.jpg|Baby Mario|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:BabyMario.jpg King Boo MMWii.png|King Boo|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:King_Boo_MMWii.png PeteyPiranhaPlant.png|Petey Piranha|link=http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/b/b2/PeteyPiranhaPlant.png BabyLuigi.jpg|Baby Luigi|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:BabyLuigi.jpg 180px-Paratroopa.png|Paratroopa|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:180px-Paratroopa.png 200px-Koopa.png|Koopa|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:200px-Koopa.png Hammer Bro. SM3DW.png|Hammer Bro|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hammer_Bro._SM3DW.png FlyGuy.png|Fly Guy|link=http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/8/8b/FlyGuy.png Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Basketball Games Category:Basketball Category:2012 Category:Wii Games Category:Sequels Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Hoops Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Mario Series Category:Sports Category:Online Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Rated E Games